Zu Spät
by SweetShadowAngel
Summary: Ash, Misty und Tracey haben sich wieder einmal unter Ashs Führung verlaufen. Misty ist stinksauer und dann überschlagen sich die Ereignisse...


Diese Fic ist bestimmt schon über 2 Jahre alt, aber ich dachte ich veröffentliche sie hier mal. ^^  
  
Ist nur eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, AaMl und mit Sad End.  
  
Zu Spät  
  
Es war kalt und ich drückte Togepi immer fester an mich. Es regnete in Strömen und wir fanden einfach keinen Weg aus diesem Wald. Eingebrockt hatte uns das ganze natürlich niemand anderes als Ash Ketchum! Wäre es nach mir gegangen, dann wären wie einfach durch Hanada City gegangen, aber nein - Ash Ketchum, der große Pokémontrainer musste ja unbedingt durch den Wald gehen, weil er Pokémon fangen musste! Wir hatten natürlich kein einziges getroffen! Dann ging das Unwetter los und ich sagte Ash, dass ich keinen Bock hatte hier die ganze Zeit im Regen zu stehen. Er stimmte mir sogar zu und meinte, dass wir ins Pokémon Center gehen sollten. Natürlich musste Ash wieder eine seiner "Abkürzungen" nehmen und nun wussten wir überhaupt nicht mehr wo wir waren. Tracey warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte er von mir wissen, was wir jetzt machen sollten. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sollte er doch Ash fragen. Der wusste doch immer alles besser! "Hey, Ash!", rief ich. Er drehte sich um. Verwundert sah er mich an. "Was ist denn los, Misty?" Ich wurde noch wütender. Wie konnte man nur so schwer von Begriff sein? "Ach nichts, Ash! Absolut nichts! Ich stehe hier in einem gottverlassen Wald, aus dem ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder herausfinden werde, meine Klamotten sind vollkommen durchnässt, mir ist arschkalt und meine Füße tun mir weh. ABER SONST GEHT'S MIR GUT!", den letzten Satz brüllte ich. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr. Ich konnte nicht mehr laufen und ließ mich auf den Boden fallen. "Ein Glück, dass du den Durchblick hast und uns hier raus führst!", sagte ich sarkastisch. Er sah mich mitleidig an. "Ach komm schon, Misty. Stell' dich nicht so an. Ich bin sicher, dass der Wald hier gleich zu Ende ist und wir dann in Fafaru City ankommen. Nur noch ein kleines Stück und ...." Weiter kam er nicht. Ich sprang auf und brüllte ihn an. "ICH SOLL MICH NICHT ANSTELLEN?! SEIT ZWEI TAGEN LAUFE ICH DURCH DIESEN BESCHISSENEN WALD UND JEDESMAL SAGST DU, DASS DU DIR GANZ SICHER BIST, DASS DER AUSGANG KOMMT!! UND WO IST ER JETZT?" Ohne eine Antwort ab zu warten rannte ich an ihm vorbei. Ich hörte noch, wie Tracey mir irgendetwas hinterher rief, aber das war mir egal. Ich wollte bloß noch weg. Weg von Ash Ketchum und seinen leeren Versprechungen. Durch meine Wut merkte ich nicht, wo ich lang lief. Ich war sicherlich nicht mehr auf einem der normalen Wege. Plötzlich stolperte ich über eine Baumwurzel und fiel der lange nach hin. Völlig erschöpft blieb ich liegen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr weiter! Auf einmal hörte ich das knacken eines Zweiges. Erschrocken sah ich mich um. Zuerst konnte ich wegen der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen, aber dann sah ich, ein Rudel Hundemon auf mich zugehen. Sie sahen nicht gerade freundlich aus. Ich wollte schreien, aber irgendwie brachte ich brachte keinen Ton raus. Schließlich versuchte ich aufzustehen, aber als ich auftreten wollte, spürte ich einen riesigen Schmerz in meinem linken Fuß. Ich sank wieder auf den Boden. Bestimmt hatte ich ihn mir bei dem Sturz verstaucht. Die Hundemon waren nun schon bedrohlich nahe und ich fand mich allmählich damit ab, dass das jetzt mein Ende sein würde. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf den entscheidenen Moment, doch...... es passierte nichts. Plötzlich hörte ich ein merkwürdiges Jaulen. Schnell öffnete ich die Augen wieder und sah...... Ash! Er stand vor mir, mit einem großen Stock (Knüppel) in der Hand und versuchte die Hundemon zu verscheuchen. Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Ash war mir also nachgelaufen und beschütze mich jetzt vor den wilden Pokémon. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. "Alles in Ordnung, Misty?", fragte mich Ash. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Fuß. Ich kann nicht laufen.", erklärte ich ihm. Er lächelte mich an. "Na, dann muss ich wohl versuchen diese Pokémon zu verscheuchen und dich dann tragen, was?" Ich antwortete nichts. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er war so süß... Er schlug mit dem Stock nach den Hundemon, aber sie ließen sich nicht so einfach vertreiben. Es blieb keine Zeit, um ein Pokémon zu rufen, dass gegen die Hundemon kämpfen konnte. Allerdings hatten sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Ash gerichtet, so dass ich außer Gefahr war. Plötzlich griffen ihn von links zwei Hundemon an. Er konnte sich gerade noch so umdrehen und sie mit dem Stock abwehren. Doch dann ging alles so schnell. Ein weiteres Hundemon griff Ash von hinten an. Ich versuchte noch ich zu warnen, aber es war zu spät. Das Pokémon riss ihn zu Boden und biss ihn in die Seite. Eine Pfütze aus Blut machte sich auf dem Waldboden breit. Plötzlich schlug ein Blitz neben uns auf den Boden ein. Die Hundemon erschraken und rannten davon. Vom weiten hörte ich ein Pikachu. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass es Ashs Pikachu war, das mich gerettet hatte. Ich kroch zu Ash. Er atmete noch, aber nur sehr schwach. Ich legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoss und wieder liefen mir Tränen übers Gesicht. Ash sah mich an und sagte: "Nicht weinen, Misty. Das steht dir nicht." Er sprach nur sehr leise und es schien ihm große Schmerzen zu bereiten. "Ash..., es tut mi so leid!", rief ich. "Das ist alles nur meine Schuld! Wäre ich nicht so beleidigt weggerannt, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!" Ash lächelte nur. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Misty." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. "Misty... ich muss dir noch etwas sagen." "Nein Ash, du solltest jetzt nicht sprechen!" "Doch es ist wichtig. Misty, ich... ich lie..." Weiter kam er nicht. Seine Augen fielen zu und vor mir lag nur noch sein lebloser Körper. "Nein!", flüsterte ich, "NEEEIINNN!!!" Ash war tot. Einfach gestorben. Gestorben, bevor er mir etwas wichtiges sagen konnte. Bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Nun kamen auch Tracey und Pikachu bei mir an. Aber es war einfach zu spät....  
  
Wäre für Kommentare wirklich sehr dankbar. ^^ 


End file.
